Goode High reads the Percy Jackson books
by millie345
Summary: Read to find out what Percy's mortal friends are going to do when they find out his demigod secret. This isn't the actual summary you can find the real summary at the start of the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the character in this story except for Amy, Storme, Anna, Simon and Evie. I took Scott and Stiles from teen wolf however this isn't a crossover or anything I just couldn't come up with anymore character names that sound as good.**

* * *

 **Summary: A couple of months after Gaea is defeated, Percy Jackson goes back to Goode High School to get his mind off everything that happened during the war to stop Gaea. Anyway Percy Jackson is doing great for the first couple of hours at school nothing weird or out of the ordinary has happened since he walked through the school doors, until a couple of minutes into his first class the head teacher calls for an assembly in the gym and when Percy Jackson and a group of Percy's mortal friends arrive in the gym expecting to be greeted by the head teacher. Only to be greeted by none other then the Greek gods themselves... Unknown to Percy the goods have decided that it is time for the world to know about demigods and what better why of doing that then by telling everyone about the saviour of Olympus Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Going back to the normal world

* * *

It has been about two months since the seven defeated Gaea. I'm guessing that your probably wondering who I am, well I'm Perseus Jackson but like most people I don't like it when people use my full name I prefer to be called Percy. However there is one thing that sets me aside from most people I'm the son of Poseidon. Any way after the war nearly everyone at Camp HalfBlood needed me above their friends maybe it's because I'm the leader of the camp and most of them probably know that I know what they are feeling or because they don't want to look weak infront of their friends.

Now after two months of me helping the campers I am finally helping myself, I've just left Camp HalfBlood with the promise to everyone especially Annabeth that I will return after the end of the school term. Now I know what most of you are thinking why would I chose to go to the mortal world over my family, well you see as much as I love the people at Camp I know that if I stay there I will never come to grips with the sacrifices that some people had to make for example Bob he sacrificed everything by shutting the doors of death on himself. So after spending half the night driving back to Manhattan New York, from Long Island, by the time I actually got into Manhattan there was only an hour until school started. So instead of going home I went straight to school. Again I'm guessing that some of you are clearly wondering why after spending most of the night and some of the morning driving would I chose to come to school instead of going home and catching up m missed sleep before I even think about going to school, well you see I just want things to go back to normal as soon as possible. If that means going to school after having no sleep then thats what I'll do.

As soon as I got to school I went off in search of my mortal best friends; Amy, Scott, Anna, Stiles, Storme, Simon and Evie, but it didn't take long for me to locate them and I headed towards them, as none of them had noticed me so once I reached them I said "Hi, guys."

After I said that it took about five seconds for them all to turn around and once they realised that it was me they all engulf me in a huge hug. After about five minutes of all of them just hugging me, they all took a step back and then Scott asked "Where the hell have you been?"

"There was an family emergency on my Dad's side of the family"I replied with pre-rehereased lie.

"Is that why when ever we would ask Paul at school were you where he looked so Sad?" Amy questioned.

"Paul... I nearly forgot about him, I better go and see him hadn't I" I answered.

"Wait a minute wouldn't he have already seen you when you went home last night?" Stiles asked clearly confused as the others by the look on their faces.

"No, because I've beem driving all night and I didn't get into Manhattan until this morning and then I came straight here" I replied, hoping that my answer cleared up their confusion.

They all looked at me as through i had grown another head and then Evie said "So just to make sure we got this right... you've home straight to school having had no sleep whatsoever."

"Pretty much so yeah" I mumbled.

"Why?" SImon asked.

"Well I guess I just missed you guys and if I went home after driving all night my Mom would have a fit because she doesn't like it when I drive without sleep... and because I guess I just wanted everything in my life to go back to normal, foing to class and me trying not to get into trouble" I replied.

After a good ten minutes of them trying to convince me to go home and get some sleep, we all made our way to Paul's classroom as that is where we are for English. When we reached the room, all of my friends went and took their seats while I walked to the front of the room and said "Paul."

Paul looked up and before anyone could say anything about me calling by his first name during school, he engulfed me in a huge hug just like me friends did in the corridor and then said "Percy, when did you get here?"

"Like an hour ago, I thought I would come to school, see my friends and you and then my Mom when we get home tonight" I mumbled.

Paul was so glad to see me that it wasn't until the headteacher said over the speaker "Everyone to the gym emergeny assembly" that Paul released me from the hug.

Without another word being said we all went to the gym, however when we got there I nearly had an heart attack because the standing on the stage was the Greek gods and goddesses.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story I hope that you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter and I really hope that you'll enjoy this one too. If you have any suggestions or anything that you want to see happen in this story comment on the story or private message me though this website.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Introduction

* * *

After about five minutes of trying to calm my heart rate down so that I didn't have an heart attack, I realised that it wasn't just an handful of gods trying to humour themselves at my dispense but all the Olympian gods and goddesses were stood on the portable stage that the head teacher had obviously brought into the gym so that everyone in the gym could see what is going on. Another thing that I quickly began to realise is that all the gods and goddesses are looking straight at me, and I have no clue what is going on or what they would want because I've been keeping my head down and I haven't annoyed any of them recently... well I hope I haven't annoyed any of them recently.

So I didn't know what to think or believe when the head teacher walked to the podium that has been placed at the centre front of the portabe stage and said "These people have something important that they would like you all to know about."

It took me a couple of minutes before I finally realised what the head teacher meant but I couldn't help but wonder why the Olympians would chose to tell everyone now, however I was broken out of my throughts by Zeus standing at the podium where the head teacher was moments ago saying "What do you guys know about Greek Mythology?"

All of the mortal in the gym apart of Paul looked at each other confused as to why these people would want to know what they know about Greek Mythology but before anyone could voice their confusion the head teacher said "Ask Perseus Jackson, he's the best student in this school at Greek Mythology which is surprising considering he's bearly passing in his other subjects."

Clearly ignoring everything other than my name Dionysus quitely said Don't you mean Peter Johnson."

However me along with the other Olympians heard him and he is lucky that nobody else heard him. On the other hand the rest of the Olympians all looked at each other and smiles when the headteacher said what he did. Then the Olympians all looked at me before Apollo said "Well all those myths about the gods and monster  
are real and the gods are standing right in front of you."

Everyone in the gym besides Paul and the gods looked at me wondering whether it could be true about the myths being real and the gods could really exist, while some were probably hoping that I would say something along the lines as that is impossible, but before I could say anything one of the jocks said "Your lying the gods cannot exist their just myths."

"MYTHS!" Zeus shouted angrily.

But before Zeus could incigrate him I stood up and said "Zeus leave him alone."

I didn't looka round but I could feel everyones eyes on me, clearly wondering why I would stand up to someone who just claimed to be a god. Although before anyone could question me on it Zeus stated "But-"

However I interrupted him before he could say anything else "Zeus just leave him alone."

WIth that Zeus shut up and then everyone in the gym looked at me in bewildment at the fact that a full grown man or god just obeyed me and then Amy asked "Do you know them or something?"

Before I got a chance to say anything in reply to Amy question, Apollo started to talk instead saying "Why do you think we're here... we are here to tell you about the greatest hero that has ever existed."

The other people in the gym had a look of confusion on their faces and I could tell that some of them were wondering what any of that has to do with me and then I said, hoping that they were talking about someone else "Please tell me your not talking about what I think your talking about."

Probably after reading my mind Hermes said "I'm sorry Perce, but can you please come up to the stage."

"No" I refused, shaking my head as well for effect.

Then everyone except the gods and Paul looked at me with a really shocked expression on their faces that I had just told a god 'no'.

Nevertheless after about ten minutes of everyone just staring at me waiting for me to do or say something, then clearly as a last resort my dad (Poseidon) started talking to me "Please Perce just come up to the stage."

Knowing that I couldn't refuse my dad I walked up to the stage, and I walked straight up to Zeus and I looked him in the face before I went to punch him, but before my fist could connect with his face Paul stopped me by saying "Perce punching drama queen over there isn't going to change anything thats going on right now."

Knowing that Paul was right punching drama queen wasn't going to chnage anything but t would make me feel better so I punched him anyway. Then I said "Maybe you shouldn't have come, I'm not your guine pig that you can use for your amusement or for your little experiment of telling everyone that the Greek Myths are real."

"Perce, it isn't like that your adventures have alrwady been written down and put into books" Apollo said.

"Percy this us for your own good think about how easier your live would be if everybody in your school knew the truth" Hera explain.

"You have no idea do you, my life had never been easy when monsters aren't using me as their personal punching bag, gods like you Hera are using me for their own plans, so do you know what I've had enough if demigods like me weren't around how long do you think it would take until you and Olympus falls. Luke had a point about some of you, you only care about yourselves" I countered.

"Percy you don't mean that do you?" my Dad questioned, probably hoping I would say no and say that I'm just ranting while I'm mad.

"For some of you like Hera, Zeus, Ares and Dionysus I do... maybe if the lot of you paid more attetion to your children from the start instead of using us as your personal army of pawns or having votes on whether to kill them or not, then maybe Kronos wouldn't have risen again and I wouldn't have had the last elevn months of my life taken away from me" I said finally explaining to them how I truely feel about some of the Olympians.

"So why didn't you join Luke and the other demigods that turned there backs on us?... Luke did make you the offer to about hundred times over." Athena asked.

"Because unlike some of you guys the word family actually means something to me... and as much as you guys annoy me sometimes you are still family and as much as I hate to admit it I do love you guys" I replied truthfully.

"Are you going to turn your back on us Perce, your the only reason why we're still around?" Hades asked.

"No, I'm not going to turn my back on you guys I was just saying if people like me, weren't around do you really think that all you gods and goddesses would still be here" I replied.

Then just when I thought that one of the Olympians were going to say somethinf the same jock that said the gods are just myths said "It can't be that bad."

However before could say anything in reply to what the jock said the gym doors opened and in walked Kelli.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The fight

* * *

With the argument that I've just had with the gods it took me about two minutes after Kelli first walked into the gym for me to come to my sense, but when I did come to my sense I said "What do you want Kelli?"

"Well since the Gods are already spilling your little secret I will just have to settle for killing you instead" Kelli said.

"This is like the fourth time now that you've tried to kill me, you really need something else to do because what makes you think that you are going to succeed in killing me this time" I asked.

However instead of replying she just flew at me, so I quickly used the water in the air surrounding me to push her back and then she finally decided that it was time to talk because she asked "How does it feel knowing that you betrayed Bob?"

I am so mad now that she decided to bring Bob into this but deciding that I would have a better chance at beating her if I keep my cool so I just said "Don't bring Bob into this."

"Why not he did only jump into Tartarus to save you and your precious girlfriend and all you did was lie to him about being his friend" Kelli stated.

She knew exactly what to say to me because I lost my cool and I yelled totally angry "I DIDN'T ASK HIM TO JUMP INTO TARTARUS FOR ME AND I DIDN'T LIE TO HIM ABOUT BEING HIS FRIEND, WHAT BOB DID WAS REALLY BRAVE AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU MAKE HIS SACRIFICE BE IN VAIN BECAUSE HE SAVED ME AND ANNABETH SO THAT WE COULD HAVE A LIVE AS WELL AS EVERYONE ELSE!"

"Yeah your such good friend that you didn't even try and talk him out of the sacrifice and you didn't even tell him that it was you who wipe his memories in the first place" Kelli said, by the look on her monster face she is glad that I've lost my cool.

* * *

(Amy pov)

Just after Percy had finished his little argument with the gods the doors to the gym opened and in walked a girl, she looked familiar but I couldn't quite place her, she look directly at Percy and Percy looked straight at her in return before he said "What do you want Kelli?"

That she when me along with everyone else in the gym realised why she looked so familiar she was a cheerleader here a few years back, then Kelli said "Well since the Gods are already spilling your little secret I will just have to settle for killing you instead."

Kill? Did she just say kill? I thought.

"This is like the fourth time now that you've tried to kill me, you really need something else to do because what makes you think that you are going to succeed in killing me this time?" Percy asked.

WHAT! This person has tried to kill Percy before, when? why? I thought.

However instead of replying to Percy question Kelli just flew at him, and out of nowhere water appeared and pushed Kelli away from him. Then Kelli finally decided that she was ready to talk because she asked "How does it feel knowing that you betrayed Bob?"

"Don't bring Bob into this." Percy said.

By the the way he was talking I could tell that he is having to try really hard not to lose his cool with Kelli, and anyway who is Bob and why would she think that Percy would betray him?

"Why not he did only jump into Tartarus to save you and your precious girlfriend and all you did was lie to him about being his friend" Kelli stated.

"I DIDN'T ASK HIM TO JUMP INTO TARTARUS FOR ME AND I DIDN'T LIE TO HIM ABOUT BEING HIS FRIEND, WHAT BOB DID WAS REALLY BRAVE AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU MAKE HIS SACRIFICE BE IN VAIN BECAUSE HE SAVED ME AND ANNABETH SO THAT WE COULD HAVE A LIVE AS WELL AS EVERYONE ELSE!" Percy yelled totally losing his cool.

"Yeah your such good friend that you didn't even try and talk him out of the sacrifice and you didn't even tell him that it was you who wipe his memories in the first place" Kelli said.

Kelli is obviously delighted that Percy was losing his cool with her. So about five minutes after Kelli said what she did to Percy, He walked up to her, while he was walking he pulled out a pen and clicked the top of it and it transformed into a sword. He raised the sword and then brought it down in a perfect arc and a few seconds later Kelli combusted into a pile of yellowie-green dust.

Percy then turned his back to the pile of dust and looked at the people on the stage that were claiming to be the gods and if I'm connect in what I've been listening to one of males on the stage is Percy dad. Then one of the people stepped forward and said " Percy I believe that it is time to tell the truth about everything."

* * *

(Back to normal pov)

As soon as Kelli combusted into a pile of dust I turned my back to said pile and even through I'm angry with them I still looked at the Olympians standing on the stage, my Dad said breaking the silence "Percy I believe that it is time to tell the truth about everything."

"How am I suppose to tell them the truth about everything it would take forever" I stated, hoping that my Dad would buy the excuse and we wouldn't have to read the books or have to tell them anything.

However it didn't work out because Zeus says "The books that have been written are a true account of what you have gone through over the years, as they've been written by the fates and have never been released to anyone not even us until now as they've just been used as a historical accounts."

Despite my previous hesitation I say "OK, then let's just get this over with then."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I'm really sorry that this chapter is short then the other chapters, but the next chapter is going to be the first chapter were the school reads the Percy Jackson books. Also I don't know if this chapter is going to be updated later today or later on tomorrow. Anyway I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I hope you like this chapter I don't know when I can upload another chapter though because I'm out most of tomorrow and Saturday, but I will try and upload again soon**

* * *

Chapter 4: I accidently vaporize my maths teacher

* * *

"Who wants to read the first chapter?" Zeus asked.

"I will" Paul said to Uncle Zeus.

Zeus nodded his head and made the book float of to Paul, when the book reached him, Paul started to read " _Percy Jackson and the Olympians the Lightning theif. Chapter 1: I Accidentally Vaporize My Maths Teacher._ "

"How do you accidently vaporize a teacher" Someone asked although I'm not quite sure.

So instead of replying I just strug my shoulders.

 **Look I didn't want to be an half-blood.**

 **If your reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told about your birth ans try to lead a normal life.**

"Why would your parents lie to you about your own birth" Amy asked probably confused.

"It will probably tell you in a minute" I replied.

 **Being an half-blood is 's of the time it gets you killed in painful nasty ways.**

Everyone in the gym minus the Olympians and Paul all looked at me and then a girl in another grade to me said "Your parents lie to you so that you don't get hurt."

I just nodded my head, choicing not to talk.

 **If your a normal kid reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

 **But if you recognise yourself in these pages- if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before** _ **they**_ **sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"Who are 'they'?" a random boy asked.

"Monsters" the gods answered the boy before I could even open my mouth to say anything.

 **My name is Percy Jackson.**

 **I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy,**

"You went to a boarding school?" Stiles questioned, probably confused as to why I never told my best friends about my previous schools.

I nodded my in response and said "This is only the second school that I've been to that isn't a boarding school."

 **a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

 **Am I a troubled kid?**

 **Yeah. You could say that.**

 **I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan - twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, headung to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look ar ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Sounds like fun"Athena and all the other brainics said.

While everyone else said "Sounds like torture."

 **I know - it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

 **But Mr Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

 **Mr Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

"Is that who I think it is?" my Dad asked.

I just nodded my head, then I looked at everyone minus the gods and Paul and noticed that they all had the same confused expression on their faces.

 **You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armour and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"You slept in class" all the teachers and Athena said.

Before I answered them I looked at Athena and noticed her outraged expression, probably at the fact that her daughter is dating me. Instead of addressing Athena I just replied with "I used to fall asleep in class because school is boring."

 **I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I woudn't get in trouble.**

As soon as Paul had read out the sentence all the Olympians as well as Paul erupted into a fit of laughter, but as soon as they had all calmed down Paul said "Percy that probably isn't going to happen is it"

I just shook my head instead of actually speaking the answer.

 **Boy, was I wrong.**

 **See, bad things happened to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus,**

"You shot a cannon at a school bus" all the people in the except from the Olympians and Paul said.

I just nodded my head, not wanting to talk.

 **but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

At this everyone in the gym include the gods started laughing, however I just smile at the memory of that day.

 **And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"NO, TELL US MORE" Apollo, Hermes and all the immature students yelled.

Again I just smiled.

 **This trip, I was determined to be good.**

 **All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly red-headed kelptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend, Grover,**

At this Paul started growling having met Grover a couple of days before I disappeared.

 **in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Eww" everyone in the gym said at the same time.

 **Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth garder with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was cripped. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Grover you fool, you've broken your cover" Athena said.

"Lady Athena you do know that your talking to a book don't you" I stated.

 **Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything to stop her because I was already on probation. The Headmaster had threatened me with death-by-in-school-suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

 **"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

 **Grover tried to calm me dowm. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"So do I but not in my hair" most of the people in the gym said.

 **He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

 **"That's it," I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

 **"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

 **Looking back on it, I wished I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"Perce, what happened to you?" All of my friends asked.

"I found out who I really was" I replied.

 **Mr Brunner led the museum tour.**

 **He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleres, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

 **It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer then that" Athena said.

I just ignored instead of tell her that again she is talking to a book.

 **He gathered us around a four-metre-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a** _ **stele**_ **, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say,**

Everyone in the gym looked at me witha shocked expression on their faces at the fact that I actually wanted to learn something.

 **because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"Why he's only trying to learn" all the teachers minus Paul stated.

 **Mrs Dodds was this little maths teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even through she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last maths teachers had a nervous breakdown.**

"Just so that it's clear I did not cause that maths teachers nervous breakdown" I said.

At this the Olympians just laughed.

 **From her first day, Mrs Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

Once Paul had read out that sentence all of the Olympians started laughing at this, when the Olympians had finally finished laughing Paul said "I though Nico was the only devil spawn in the family."

I just nodded my head to his question.

 **she would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

 **One timee, after she'd made me erase answers out of old maths workbooks until midnight,**

"What kind of teacher would give a twelve year old child that kind of punishment"One of the history teachers asked.

"Someone that isn't even an real teacher" I replied.

 **I told Grover I didn't think Mrs Dodds was human. He looked at me real serious and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"GROVER!" all of the Olympians and Paul yelled at the same time.

As the gods, goddesses and Paul were yelling out Grovers name it brought a smile to my face that my Olympian family maybe did care about me.

 **Mr Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

 **Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the** _ **stele**_ **, and I turned around and said, "Will you** _ **shut up**_ **?"**

 **It came out louder that I meant it to.**

Again everyone started laughing.

 **The whole group laughed. Mr Brunner stopped his story.**

 **"Mr Jackson," he said "did you have a comment?"**

 **My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

 **Mr Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the** _ **stele**_ **. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

 **I looked at the carvings, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"Why does it always have to be that one, why can't it be another one about something totally unrelated to us being eaten?" all the gods and goddesses that had been eaten by Kronos asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders not really having an answer that would satisfie their question.

 **"Yes," Mr Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because..."**

 **"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

 **"GOD!" Zeus shouted making the mortals jump.**

 **"Mr Brunner kindof corrected me" I stated hoping that he would scare anyone else.**

 **After about ten seconds Zeus calmed down as I said that.**

 **"God?" Mr Brunner asked.**

 **"Titan," I corrected myslef. "And... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right?**

"Eww" a random girl said cutting Paul off in the middle of the sentence that he was reading.

"Try living through it" my Dad and Hades said.

 **But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

 **"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

 **"- and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"Did he just sum up one of the biggest fights in history in a couple of sentences?" Athena questioned.

Everyone in the gym just nodded their heads and by the look on the mortals faces minus Pauls I could tell that they were all confused.

 **Some snickers from the group.**

 **Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'please explain why Kronos ate his kids'."**

 **"And why, Mr Jackson" Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted" Apollo, Hermes and all the other immature people said while snickering.

 **"Busted" Grover muttered.**

I quickly looked at Apollo and Hermes, as they were the only immature people in the room that knew Grover is a goat and laughed at the expression on their faces at the fact that they think like a goat.

 **"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

 **At least Nancy got in trouble, too. Mr Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

 **I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

 **"I see." Mr Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remians in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"He sure does know how to change the topic doesn't he" one of the other English teachers said.

 **The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"That's because all guys other than Percy are doofuses" Artemis said.

Everyone other than the gods and Paul all looked shocked at what Artemis had said because in myths Artemis is famously know for not liking any guys and here she was saying that I'm not a doofuse, while everyone else was looking shocked I walked up to her hugged her and said "Thanks cus."

This shocked them further because whereas Artemis would have blasted any other guy that would have hugged her, she did no such thing just hugged me back. When I looked at my Dad I noticed the smile on his face and smiled backed at him.

 **Grover and I were about to follow when Mr Brunner said, "Mr Jackson."**

 **I knew that was coming.**

 **I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned towards Mr Brunner "Sir?"**

 **Mr Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go - intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"Probably has" a history teaching assistent said.

 **"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr Brunner told me.**

 **"About the Titans?"**

 **"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

 **"Oh."**

 **"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

 **I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

 **I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armour and shouted: 'What ho!' and challenge us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what gid they worshipped.**

"I wish I went to your school or had this Mr Brunner as my teacher, that all sounds really fun" a group of random children said.

 **But Mr Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder**

"No wonder you struggle in school" Scott said.

 **and I had never made above a C- in my life. No - he didn't expect me to be** _ **as good**_ **; he expected me to be** _ **better**_ **. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much kess spell them correctly.**

 **I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr Brunner took one long sad look at the** _ **stele**_ **, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

 **He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

 **The class gathered on the front steps of the museums, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

 **Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"What's with the freaky weather?" Storme asked.

"You'll find out in the next couple of chapters, if I tell you it will ruin the book" I replied.

 **Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Luchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's bag, and, of course, Mrs Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

 **Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from** _ **that**_ **school - the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"Your not a loser freak" all of the gods, Paul and all my friends said.

 **"Detention?" Grover asked.**

 **"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean - I'm not a genius."**

 **Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

 **I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

 **I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and throught about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years**

"How did you manage to get kicked out of all the schools that you've ever been to?" a girl from a couple of grades below me asked.

"Something always happened that involved me or I got blamed for something and I'd get kicked out" I answered.

 **and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that look she'd give me.**

"Aww" all the females in the hall said.

 **Mr Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

 **I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends - I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists - and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

 **"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"Eww" Amy mumbled.

 **I tried to stay cool. The school counsellor had told me a million times. "Count to ten, get control of your temper."**

 **But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"A wave" everyone other than the gods and Paul mumbled.

 **I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

At this everyone started laughing that Nancy had finally got what was coming to her.

 **Mrs Dodds materialized next to us.**

 **Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

 **"-the water-"**

 **"-like it grabbed her-"**

 **I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

 **Everyone but the teachers started laughing at this.**

 **As soon as Mrs Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

 **"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing textbooks."**

"Never try to guess your punishment" Hermes, Apollo and all the other immature people in the gym said at the same time.

I just smiled and motioned for Paul to keep reading.

 **That wasn't the right thing to say.**

 **When Paul read that out Hermes, Apollo and the other immature people that had commented previously started laughing uncontrolably. I just smiled to myself.**

 **"Come with me," Mrs Dodds said.**

 **"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me.** _ **I**_ **pushed her."**

"Why would he do that for you it's only a teacher whats the worst she could do to you?" a jock asked him.

"He did it because he's my protector" I said, ignoring everything else that he had said.

At that everyone apart from the gods and Paul nodded their heads, probably not totally understanding what it means that he's my protector.

 **I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs Dodds scared Grover to death.**

 **She glared at him so hard his whiskey chim trembled.**

"Why is Grover so afraid of that teacher?" Scott questioned.

"You'll find out in a minute" I said.

 **"I don't think so, Mr Underwood," she said.**

 **"But-"**

 **"You-** _ **will**_ **-stay-here."**  
 **Grover looked at me desperately.**

 **"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

 **"Honey," Mrs Dodds barked at me. "** _ **Now**_ **."**

 **Nancy Bobfit smirked.**

 **I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you later stare.**

The Olympians and Paul shuddered as Paul read out that sentence probably remembering seeingme use that very same stare a couple of time.

"Why did all you guys shuddered? Storme questioned.

"Well, a few of the gods have on the recieving end of that stare and I remember him using one time when his cousin step dropping by just to get some of his mom's famous cookies and he ended up taking all of them, Percy wasn't very impressed" Paul said.

I just smile at the memory of my mom having to IM Annabeth to come and stop me from killing Nico because he eat all of the cookies.

 **I then turned to face Mrs Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

"How did she she get there so fast?" Simon asked confused.

"The book will explain tell you in a couple of minutes" I replied.

 **How'd she get there so fast?**

 **I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counsellor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

 **I wasn't so sure.**

 **I went after Mrs Dodds.**

"That wasn't a good thing that just happened was it?" Amy asked.

I just shook my head instead of giving Amy and everyone else that is now staring at me even more an answer.

 **Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr Brunner, like he wanted Mr Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"Why was Grover trying to get Mr Brunner's attention?" Simon questioned.

"It will tell you in the next couple of chapters" I answered.

"I'm getting really tired of heard you say that same thing to us" the history teaching assistent said.

 **I looked back up. Mrs Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

 **Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

 **But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

 **I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught to her, we were back in the Greek anf Roman section.**

"Why was she taking you back there" Scott asked clearly confused.

I just gave him a look and then motioned for Paul to carry on reading.

 **Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

 **Mrs Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

 **Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as is she wanted to pulverize it...**

Everyone looked at me weirdly.

 **"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

 **I did the safe thing. I said "Yes, ma'am."**

All the gods and Paul looked at me as if I had grown another head and then Apollo asked "Since when has the great Perseus Jackson do the safe thing?"

"That was the only time and I had no clue what so ever what she was talking about" I replied.

 **She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

 **The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

 **She's a teacher. I though nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

I looked at the Olympians and then said "You'd be surprised."

 **I said, "I'll - I'll try harder, ma'am."**

"what are you going to try harder to do?" Scott asked.

"I didn't know what she wanted, I was just saying what I thought she wanted to hear" I replied.

 **Thunder shook the building.**

 **"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

"What did she want you to confess to?" Stiles asked.

"The book you will tell you in the next couple of chapters... I wouldn't want to spoil the story for you" I replied.

 **I didn't know what she was talking about.**

 **All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on** _ **Tom Sawyer**_ **from the internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

I looked at Hermes and Apollo amd then said "Nobody tells Annabeth that I haven't read the book, I have enough problems and things to do without having to read a book that I was suppose to read when I was twelve."

"Well, you'll have to do something for us in return" Apollo stated.

"What do you two want me to do?" I questioned Apollo and Hermes.

"Fight Ares" Hermes answered.

"Ok" I said.

 **"Well?" she demanded.**

 **"Ma'am, I don't..."**

 **"Your time is up," she hissed. Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shrivelled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slive me to ribbons.**

I looked around the gym and I could tell by the expressions on most peoples faces that they wanted to know what the teacher creature thing is. However before anyone could even open their mouths, my Dad beat everyone to the punch as he turned to Uncle Hades and said "You sent a Fury after my son."  
I could tell by the look of anger on his face that he was about to punch Uncle Hades so I stood in front of him and said "Dad, Uncle Hades had a reason for sending that Fury after me... punching him isn't going to change anything that happened."

After I had finished speaking my Dad pulled me into a hug and then about two minutes later he released me from the hug and returned to his seat. Once my Dad was seat I motioned for Paul to carry on reading.

 **Then things got even stranger.**

 **Mr Brunner, Who'd been out in the front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

 **"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

"What is a pen going to do against... what did you call it a Fury?" Sam, Paul friend that teaches history asked.

"It is literally going to tell you in a minute and yes it's called a Fury" I replied to Sam's question.

 **Mrs Dodds lunged at me.**

 **With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen any more. It was a sword -**

"That is so cool" Scott and Stiles both said at the same time.

 **Mr Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

 **Mrs Dodds spun towards me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

 **My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

 **She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

 **And she flew straight at me.**

 **Absolute terror ran though my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

Everyone minus the gods and Paul looked at me and then Simon said "That comes naturally to you."

"I'm a demigod, fighting is natural and a normal every day occerance to me" I stated.

 **The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water.** _ **Hiss!**_

 **Mrs Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulphur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

 **I was alone.**

 **There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

 **Mr Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

 **My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or some-thing.**

"Percy if your Mom, Dad and I ever find out that you have taken any illegal drugs you are going to be in so much trouble" Paul said

"Yes Paul" I said back.

 **Had I imagined the whole thing?**

 **I went back outside.**

 **It had started to rain.**

 **Grover was sitting by fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" my Dad asked.

Then Paul started laughing before he started to read again.

 **I said, "Who?"**

At that everyone in the gym started laughing and then all the Olympians minus my dad said "Like father, like son."

 **"Our** _ **teacher**_ **. Duh!"**

 **I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

 **She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

 **I asked Grover where Mrs Dodds was.**

 **He said "Who?"**

 **But he paused firsr, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

 **"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

 **Thunder boomed overhead.**

The Olympians minus Zeus, Paul and me all looked at Zeus shaking their heads.

 **I saw Mr Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

 **I went over to him.**

 **He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensils in the future, Mr Jackson."**

 **I handed it over. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

 **"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs Dodds?"**

 **He stared at me blanky. "Who?"**

 **"The other chaperone. Mrs Dodds. The maths teacher."**

 **He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Well that's the end of this chapter" Paul stated.

"YES" Apollo shouted before continuing but this time speaking more quietly, "now it's time for Percy to fight Ares."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I'm really sorry that I haven't update in some time but I have been study for my GCSEs and I haven't had the time to type up and upload a chapter until now and I'm going to try and get another chapter up in the next week but I just wanted to thank you for reading my story and for being patient with me in the lack of updates._**

 ** _Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Percy fights Ares**

* * *

As soon as Apollo had said those five words I knew that even if I wanted to that I wouldn't be able to get out of this fight due to the fact that althought the whole school were probably still confused about my willingness to fight a god they still cheered, clearly hoping that I wouldn't get hurt too badly. The gods began to make their way off the stage that had been placed in the gym however before they had even taken a few step there was a bright light and it engulfed the entire gym and when the light disappeared everyone apart from Me and Ares were sat on the stone steps of the arena of Dodona; the oldest oracle of ancient Greece, the oldest Helladic land (ancient Greece) which was originally dedicated to the most acient deity, the great mother goddess, the oracle was later dedicated to Zeus of Dodona. While Me and Ares appeared to be standing in the middle of the arena, after circling each other for a couple of minutes Ares asked "are you ready for this Percy?"

I laughed at him and replied with "I beat you once when I was only twelve with no training, what makes you think that your going to win this time when I've been through two wars and hundreds of fights to keep my life."

"I believe that I'm going to win because you've been staying at Camp Halfblood since you've defeated Gaea, and I'm guessing that this is only the second time since your figuht with Gaea that you've actually pick up that sword or any other weapon for that matter. So what makes you think that I'm not going to win" Ares stated, which I could tell shocked everyone, however i noticed the concerned looked on all the other gods and goddesses faces.

Inspired by the looks I was recieving from everyone I said "well I guess you'll just have to fight me and find out."

Ares took about ten seconds to contemplate what I had just said before we started circling each other again; have stop when I laughed at him, we were waiting to see who would make the first move even through we both knew that I had to make the first move because being a god Ares was held to certain laws that meant he couldn't start the fight, only after I have struck at him would ne be able to fight back as I'm not held by the same laws as him. So without giving it much throught I swung my sword at him but he blocked it and went to counter it but I blocked him too, this went on for a couple of minutes before Zeus said "for somebody who hasn't picked up a weapon in weeks Ares, Percy is going a good job at keeping up with you."  
Ares didn't even give a verbal response to Zeus just grunted, while Ares was distracted by what Zeus had said I made my move and stabbed him in the ankle just like I did all those years ago on the beach, and when he crumbled to the ground I held my sword to his throat and said "I win."  
At this everyone besides the gods started laughing and clapping, when suddenly just like before the bright light appeared out of nowhere and when it disappeared we were back in the gym in the exact same places as we were in before we left.

Once everyone had quitened down Poseidon walked up to me and asked "son are you ok, I mean what Ares said was that true?"

I could tell that everyone was listening in but I still answered him "yeah, its just that I did something in Taratrus that really scared both Me and Annabeth, and I just needed time to process what I had done before I started fighting monsters again."

"Percy what did you do that frightened you and Annabeth so much that you wouldn't pick up your sword or any other weapon" Athena inquired.

"Well, to get out of Taratrus we had to pay a visit to Nyx, so she couls hide us in her darkness but then she tried to kill us, Me and Annabeth were backed into a corner with Nyx in front of u, where she had cornered us there was poison on the ground and she started focusing it on us but the I put my hand up and started to focus on the poison and it began to retreating back to Nyx, but once the poison had gone I still had my hand up and Nyx was screaming in pain and I just carried on moving towards her it wasn't until Annabeth screamed for me to stop that I realised what I was doing and I stop" I replied.

"You controlled Nyx's blood didn't you?" Poseidon questioned.

I just nodded not wanting to verbalise the answer, then Paul asked "What do you mean that he controlled her blood?"

"Paul the human is made up of 75% water which I have total control over, when I controlled Nyx's blood i was boiling it, I lost control of my anger, thats why I didn't come straight home I was scared that I would loss control again and hurt someone, I just told Mom and you that it was because everyone need me at camp to help the younger ones because I'm the leader, and could you just not tell her what I did" I replied.

"Percy you couldn't have hurt anyone unless they were tyring to kill you" Paul said.

"Nyx was trying to kill me but it was the first time I had ever controlled someones blood before and it scared the shit out of me" I stated.

"Percy you've gotten better at controlling your powers than any og my children ever had... You've had so much control that the blood controlling didn't present itself until you were in grave danger however with my other children its one of the first powers they discover because they didn't have control" Poseidon countered.

"Perseus you are still you and even if you can control blood that doesn't change the fact that your the saviour of Olympus" Zeus said.

When Zeus said that I turned to look at him along with all the other Olympians and then I said "did you just complement me."

"I suppose I did, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to keep an eye on you and your power level" Zeus said.

"Ok, I think that its time that we get back to reading the book now" Athena said.

"Yeah we should, who wants to read now?" Poseidon asked.

"I will" Zeus said.

With that I went back to my seat have stood right next to my dad the whole time that we were talking and once I was back in my seat Paul passed the book to Zeus.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading my story I hope that you enjoyed it._**

 ** _Also_** ** _if there is anything that you guys want me to put in upcoming chapters just let me know in reviews or private message and I'll dedicate that chapter to you._**


End file.
